


Личная жизнь

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2018; R+ [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Out of Character, Somnophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: У Локи отношения с Тони Старком. Но не все в команде рады этому.





	Личная жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Стиволаверам читать с осторожностью.

Когда Локи зашел в комнату, все уже закончилось. Мстители сидели на своих привычных местах, словно в ожидании его, единственного, кто опоздал к началу их еженедельных киновечеров. Но Локи не надо было быть эмпатом, чтобы с одного взгляда понять — Тони откровенно расстроен, хотя еще четверть часа назад, до того как он поднялся в гостиную из мастерской, у него было прекрасное настроение. При виде Локи Тони попытался широко улыбнуться и даже выдал какую-то шутку про божественное чувство времени. Что-то про рога, звезды и полироль. Хорошая попытка, очень в духе Тони, вот только глаза при этом у него были абсолютно не веселые. Однако, если судить по легкому смеху и посыпавшимся подколкам, кажется, больше никто не заметил в его голосе фальши, и этот факт возмутил Локи больше всего.  
  
Неужели мидгардцы рядом с Тони, даже после стольких лет его геройской деятельности, продолжают видеть в нём лишь легкомысленного мудака, которого ничто не может и не должно выбивать из колеи. А может это дар Локи — чувствовать своего смертного? Да, Тони красив, умен, богат, знаменит, и наверняка, с точки зрения простого обывателя, этого должно быть более чем достаточно для счастья. Вот только Локи на собственном опыте знает, что это не так. Но Мстители не никчемные обыватели и не первый день живут вместе с Тони, поэтому вероятность того, что кто-то из команды мог ошибиться, случайно нажав на больную точку, была практически равна нулю. Они слишком дорожили теми странными отношениями, сложившимися между ними и берегли свой хрупкий мирок как умели, не пуская в него посторонних. Поэтому тем более странно, что не где-то, а в собственном доме, в Башне, которая напоминала Локи военную крепость, среди мидгардцев, которых Тони считает своей семьёй, нашелся некто, посмевший огорчить его человека.  
  
Локи знал только одного кандидата, который, из самых лучших побуждений, был способен не просто испортить настроение Тони, но при этом ещё и заставить сомневаться в смысле собственного существования. Да так сильно, что даже Локи иногда думал опустить руки, перед тем как в очередной раз приняться исправлять ситуацию. Удивляясь, как и когда один единственный смертный, не владеющий никакими ментальными техниками, мог получить такую власть над другим.  
  
Локи изящно опустился на диван рядом с Тони, закинул руку ему на плечо, стараясь не скалиться от злости, чувствуя, как напрягся Тони под вполне невинным прикосновением, и медленно оглядел Мстителей. Ничего особенного, это и воздействием-то нельзя было считать, но легкого ментального толчка оказалось достаточно, чтобы все прочие, за исключением Стива, смущенно отвели глаза, не в силах выдержать недовольство бога коварства и лжи. Что ж… Приятно знать, что виновник не пытается скрыться от наказания. Не то чтобы ему это удалось, не тогда, когда дело касается разрушения чего-то, что Локи считал одним из своих основных достижений тут, в Мидгарде. Например, спокойствия и счастья Тони.  
  
Сам Роджерс выглядел как обычно: свод правил и законов, по какой-то нелепой причине принявший форму достаточно привлекательного мужчины. Локи знал, что Стив долгие года был кумиром Тони, как бы тот ни отрицал, и внешность наверняка играла здесь не последнюю роль. И если быть объективным — в чувстве прекрасного Тони нельзя было отказать. Все эти кубики, бугристые линии, синее марево взгляда, разбавленное едва заметной легкой зеленцой, было по-своему прекрасно. Если бы только за этим фасадом не пряталось нечто, глубоко чуждое Локи. То, что отравило вечер Тони.  
  
Упрямо выставленный подбородок и легкий, практически незаметный мидгардскому глазу румянец на скулах указывал на то, что и Тони удалось задеть Мистера Непогрешимость. Честно? Локи давно бы избавился от Стива, лишь бы тот прекратил докучать своей моралью Тони, если бы не был уверен, что смерть Капитана Америка слишком огорчит его человека.  
Поэтому пока он только смотрел, откладывая расправу на потом, когда выяснит все подробности случившегося. Месть не то блюдо, которое стоит подавать горячим — это Локи знал всегда.  
  
Он крепче обнял своего смертного, притягивая к себе и невесомо целуя в висок. Обычно этого было достаточно, чтобы привести Тони в самое благожелательное расположение духа. Но не сегодня. Тот окончательно окаменел в его руках. Существо из Четверки и то не смогло бы сейчас составить конкуренцию плечам Тони. Только многолетняя привычка не рубить сгоряча помогла Локи удержать лицо и не превратить Стива во что-то отвратительно мерзкое сию же секунду на глазах у всех. Он потратил столько времени и сил на их с Тони отношения не для того, чтобы какой-то человечишко все испортил.  
  
Локи не был идиотом. Отнюдь. Поэтому первое, что он сделал, — прошептал в макушку Тони несколько слов, нейтрализуя единственного, кто мог помешать предстоящей расправе. Он наверняка будет недоволен после, если вспомнит, конечно, но уговор, заключенный между ними в начале их странных отношений, не был нарушен. Локи никогда не воздействует на Тони ментально. Все равно не вышло бы, даже если бы он и захотел. Но дать усталости взять верх и подтолкнуть ко сну было вполне в его силах и при этом не нарушало договоренностей.  
  
Тони что-то неразборчиво проворчал, его глаза закрылись, и через пару минут заведомо проигрышной борьбы он крепко уснул, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Локи, находясь в защитном кольце его рук. Губы Локи невольно сложились в хищную улыбку. Теперь, когда главный адвокат Мстителей временно выбыл из игры, Локи не видел смысла сдерживаться. Энергия потекла с кончиков пальцев, окутывая сидящих и позволяя им поступать так, как надо Локи.  
  
Бартон, умница, краем глаза наблюдавший за происходящим, еще до того, как зеленоватый туман достиг его, внезапно «вспомнил», что хотел карамельного попкорна, и, переглянувшись с Наташей, они вместе вышли из гостиной. Брюс сочувствующе похлопал еще ничего не понявшего Кэпа по плечу и тоже покинул комнату. Локи в самом начале обратил внимание, что кожа Брюса уже едва заметно отливает зелёным, и был благодарен ему за проявленную мудрость. Тони не обрадовался бы внеочередному ремонту, а Халк явно на стороне Локи в защите Тони от всего и вся, включая себя самого. Может, они с чудовищем и перегибали палку, но их мидгардец был слишком хрупок и слишком упрям. Пока Локи не нашел способа скормить Тони яблоко Идунн, лучше не рисковать.  
  
Тор сегодня отсутствовал — он застрял с Джейн и Дарси где-то под Лондоном. Локи не особо одобрял выбор старшего брата, хотя не мог отрицать, что Джейн умна и по-своему мила, а Дарси откровенно забавна, но предпочитал об этом не говорить. Тор, даром что обожал изображать из себя добродушного простачка, но при этом никому не позволял отозваться плохо о своих избранницах. Это всегда импонировало Локи. Готовность драться за свое. Даже если это самое «свое» могло прекрасно постоять за себя самостоятельно.  
  
Он был более чем уверен, что, окажись брат сегодня здесь, — его молчаливое одобрение стало бы подспорьем Локи. Несмотря на явную симпатию Тора к Стиву.  
  
Стив, которого заклинание просто обездвижило, хмуро наблюдал, как команда один за другим покидает комнату, он не казался обиженным, удивленным и тем более напуганным. Когда Стив включал режим «Капитана Америка», он становился настолько убежденным в своей правоте, что никакая поддержка ему не требовалась. Более того, иногда создавалось впечатление, что она ему откровенно мешает. И хотя Локи действительно не любил морализаторство Стива и не разделял его взгляды на жизнь, но это не мешало его уважать. За стойкость и последовательность в суждениях. Такой вот парадокс.  
  
— ДЖАРВИС, — скомандовал Локи, и вездесущий ИскИн без лишних вопросов тут же вывел на экран перед ними изображение гостиной до того, как Локи пришел.  
  
На экране Клинт и Тони возились на диване, пытаясь отнять друг у друга пульт от телевизора. На стороне Клинта были регулярные тренировки и опыт боевых действий, но Тони не сдавался, противопоставив им нестандартное мышление и творческий подход. Наташа снисходительно улыбалась, Брюс расставлял закуски на столе, а Стив зачарованно смотрел на рекламу нового старкпада. В общем, все было как всегда.  
— Тони, ты звал Локи? — спросил Брюс.  
— Его Высочество соизволит перепроверить наши совместные расчеты и будет через четверть часа, — пропыхтел Тони откуда-то из-под Клинта.  
— Ты оставляешь его одного в лаборатории? — удивилась Наташа.  
— Он мой партнер. Я доверяю ему. Целиком и полностью.  
— То, что он трахает тебя, Тони, не повод доверять ему, — вставил отвлекшийся от экрана Стив. Все замерли, ошарашенные комментарием всегда излишне скромного в высказываниях Стива, и только Тони, воспользовавшись моментом, выхватил у Клинта пульт. Это заставило Локи, улыбнуться. Только после этого Тони повернулся к глядящему на него с отческой укоризной Стиву.  
— Постой, Стив, я что-то не понял, ты недоволен тем, что я доверяю свои технологии существу, с которым делю постель, или тебя смущает то, что во время секса я нахожусь в принимающей позиции?  
— И то и другое, причем первое явно вытекает из второго.  
— Эм… То есть, если бы ты знал, что не он меня, а я трахаю его, то все было бы в порядке?  
— Послушай, Тони, я не говорю, что быть снизу это плохо…  
— Ну слава богу, я уже подумал, что ты вот сейчас, единым махом, решил оскорбить всех женщин…  
— В том-то и дело, что ты не женщина, Тони.  
— Не то чтобы я сильно переживал по этому поводу, — пробормотал Тони, — Романофф — без обид!  
— И именно поэтому, находясь в несвойственной для мужчины позиции, ты рискуешь потерять контроль над ситуацией. Это может привести к необратимым последствиям.  
— Например, к каким? У меня вырастет грудь? Отвалится пенис? Я буду говорить исключительно фальцетом? Называть тебя «противным» и «дорогуша»? Стив, быть нижним совсем не значит быть ведомым. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, чтоб ты знал, у нас с Локи равноправие.  
— Оно и слышно. Каждую ночь «засади мне детка», «давай глубже» и все в таком роде.  
— Фу, Кэп! Гадость какая! — немного пришел в себя Клинт.  
Стив только пожал плечами, едва заметно порозовев: — Суперслух, — пояснил он.  
  
— Это ничего не значит! — упрямо проговорил Тони, но было видно, что зерно сомнения упало на благодатную почву, и мозг Тони, разгоняясь, по всей видимости, уже подбрасывал в топку недоверия поленья фактов, которые можно было трактовать двояко.  
  
Локи стиснул зубы, предотвращая спонтанный магический выброс. Стив, чтоб его никогда не разморозили, попал в самую больную точку Тони. В уверенность, что самого по себе его любить не за что, только в обмен на деньги, технологии, знания. Не то чтобы прошлые отношения Тони не подтверждали эту печальную истину. Если задуматься, только Пеппер и Роуди могли считаться исключением из этого грустного правила, в то время как все остальные, даже Мстители, с удовольствием пользовались благами, которыми осыпал их Тони, ничего не предлагая взамен.  
  
— Нет, стоп, это бред, — попытался остановить себя Тони, но Стив посмотрел на него настолько проникновенно и грустно, что все дальнейшие возражения застряли у него в горле.  
— Я просто волнуюсь за тебя, Тони. Ты мой товарищ, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы потом тебе было больно. В конце концов, ты мужчина. А мужчине не пристало… Тем более, сегодня Локи здесь, а завтра — кто знает?  
— Стив, мне кажется, не стоит вот так, сгоряча. Мне кажется, это их личное с Локи дело. Кто, кого, как и когда. И коль скоро Локи решит обидеть Тони, мы сможем отомстить за него. Мстители мы или кто? — попробовал вмешаться и разрядить обстановку нервно теребящий очки Брюс, но Стив только махнул на него рукой.  
— Как говорил кто-то из древних, лучшая битва — это та, которой не было. Конечно же мы не дадим Тони в обиду, но зачем доводить до драки?  
  
Тони обвел взглядом всех остальных. Наташа хмурилась, Клинт, вспоминая что-то свое, кусал губы, задумчиво глядя вдаль, Брюс дышал, пытаясь удержать контроль. Улыбка, оставшаяся на губах Тони, больше не касалась его глаз.  
  
— Я поговорю с Локи. О гендерных ролях. После. Раз это так важно для команды, — спокойно проговорил он. — А сейчас, Кэп, если ты не против, давайте поговорим о чем-то другом, кроме моих постельных пристрастий. А то нашего штатного Робин Гуда, похоже, сейчас стошнит.  
  
Клинт, словно очнувшись, что-то возмущенно завопил в ответ, все разом загалдели, не замечая, что Тони больше не участвует в общем разговоре, задумчиво рассматривая свои ладони.  
  
Изображение померкло, и ДЖАРВИС, словно извиняясь, пояснил:  
— Дальше ничего интересного, мистер Локи. Вы появились буквально минуту спустя.  
  
— Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС, — поблагодарил Локи и постарался разжать сведенные судорогой руки. Сам того не замечая, во время просмотра он с такой силой прижал к себе Тони, что у того вполне могли бы остаться синяки, если бы только Локи не был силен в лечебной магии настолько, что исцелял такие пустяковые болячки на теле Тони даже не задумываясь о происходящем. Видимо подсознательный страх того, что однажды Тони все же прислушается к мнению окружающих близких людей и уйдет от него, помноженный на чувство собственности, присущее всем жителям Асгарда в той или иной степени, всегда жил где-то внутри. Не то чтобы Локи стыдился того или другого. Тони его и больше ничей. Точка.  
  
— Значит, вот как, Роджерс, — соизволил он обратить внимание на упрямо барахтающегося в кресле Стива. — Стереотипы. А как же демократия, доверие, уважение к чужой частной жизни и прочая мидгардская чушь? Или ты только на публике превозносишь все это? А на самом деле…  
— Стандарты, — упрямо перебил его Стив. — В твоём случае — двойные стандарты. То, как ты относишься к Тони, и то, как ты ведешь себя с остальными. О каком доверии может идти речь? Ты думаешь, запудрил Тони мозг — и наш мир у тебя в кармане? Не выйдет! Если он не может сказать тебе «нет», найдутся другие, кто будет способен остановить тебя.  
— Это ты, что ли? — брови Локи помимо воли поползли вверх, и он рассмеялся, откинув голову назад. — Ты даже пошевелиться без моего слова не в состоянии. Жалкий смертный! Ты обвиняешь меня во лжи и двуличии, а сам… Как часто ты говоришь Старку правду? О! Он ведь водится со вчерашним врагом! Но есть и другие люди, почему ты им не признаешься в том, что не даёт тебе покоя ночами, когда ты вслушиваешься в тишину, когда ты ждешь и жаждешь того же, в чем посмел обвинить его?  
— Не смей…  
— А то что?  
  
Стив сжал челюсти с такой силой, что, казалось, сломает зубы. Локи пару минут понаблюдал за ним, потом прищурился и сам себе кивнул.  
— Конечно, то было светлое и чистое, у меня по определению не может быть таких чувств. У Старка, судя по твоим словам, тоже. Или тебе просто завидно, что он нашел свое счастье, а ты — нет? Струсил, когда был шанс, а теперь отыгрываешься на нем?  
— Освободи меня и поговорим как мужчина с мужчиной!  
— Я обещал Старку не убивать никого, если только нет непосредственной угрозы моей жизни. А сейчас я слишком зол. И ты будешь наказан за то, что посмел попытаться перейти мне дорогу. Никто не вправе огорчать избранника принца Асгарда.  
— И что ты сделаешь?  
— Подарю тебе то, чего у тебя никогда не было. А если не изменишь взгляды на жизнь — никогда и не будет. Сегодня ночью ты будешь чувствовать все то же, что я ощущаю в постели со Старком. Может быть, это отучит тебя лезть в чужую жизнь. О! Кстати, он не говорил, что в моем распоряжении есть и женское тело? И именно сегодня у нас запланировано то, что Старк назвал «равноправием»? Нет? Тогда тебя ждет ночь удивительных открытий. Наслаждайся, Роджерс!  
  
С этими словами Локи встал, поудобнее перехватил Тони и переместился с ним в спальню.  
  
— Уже п’ра? Еще пар секундочк, — неразборчиво проговорил, не открывая глаз, Тони, когда Локи бережно опустил его на кровать. Будить его сейчас казалось преступлением, впрочем, Локи был уверен, что справится и так. Он снял с Тони кроссовки с носками, осторожно стянул мягкие домашние штаны и нижнее белье, не сумев сдержать улыбку при виде надписи «Посторонним В.» на боксерах сзади, и, откинув покрывало, устроил Тони на простынях. Футболка приглушала свет реактора, и Локи решил пока оставить ее.  
  
Спящий Тони был для Локи своего рода наркотиком. Сначала он воспринимал чужие сны как вызов: суметь справиться с кошмарами Тони, остаться до утра, не проваливаясь в собственные. Потом это стало потребностью — наблюдать, как расслабляется лицо Тони, как он, начиная доверять Локи, бессознательно ищет его в темноте, чтобы прижаться всем телом и удовлетворенно выдохнуть, когда это удалось. А после, когда они обговорили возможность и попробовали — сон Тони стал еще и источником плотского удовольствия, возможностью делать так, как нравится и хочется Локи, без аккомпанемента из ехидных комментариев Тони.  
  
Вот и сейчас Локи неторопливо провел руками по своему лицу, словно откидывая назад невесомую вуаль, с любовью огладил ладонями собственную шею, грудь, живот и бедра, чувствуя, как исчезает одежда и меняется тело под кончиками пальцев. При этом он не смог удержаться от ехидной улыбки, представляя, что сейчас делает Роджерс, и буквально ощущая, как у него вырастает фантомная грудь, а член исчезает, уступая место клитору и открывающейся за ним в промежности вагине.  
  
Посторонние мысли вымело прочь, стоило Локи сосредоточить все свое внимание на члене Тони. Он наклонился и нежно поцеловал головку, напряженно вслушиваясь в дыхание спящего человека. Мидгардские журналы практически в один голос пели дифирамбы Тони, называя его одним из секс-символов эпохи. Кто-то восхищался его глазами и ресницами. Кому-то импонировали непослушные кудри и чуткие пальцы. Самые смелые пели оды заднице и брали интервью у бывших одноразовых подружках, способных поведать о форме и размере члена. Но никто из них не понял главного. Самым возбуждающим в Тони было его дыхание. То, как оно менялось во время акта, в зависимости от того, что и как делал Локи. Когда вдохи и выдохи набатом отдавались в ушах, когда Тони беспомощно глотал воздух на пике, словно всей атмосферы было недостаточно, чтобы насытить его. Это открытие принадлежало только Локи, и он не собирался когда-либо делиться им хоть с кем-то.  
  
Вот и сейчас, стоило Локи взять член Тони в рот, как его дыхание предсказуемо сбилось на миг, заставляя Локи практически замереть, едва ощутимо посасывая головку. Губы Тони сложились в удивленное «о», а брови поползли наверх, словно что-то во сне настолько удивило его, что лишило дара речи, он всхлипнул, едва слышно простонав на выдохе, и это подействовало на Локи как спусковой крючок.  
  
Нежно работая языком, обводя каждую складочку и прослеживая венки, он, наконец-то, сделал то, о чем мечтал с самого утра, с момента того головокружительного минета, который подарил ему Тони. Взял его член до самой глотки, позволяя головке свободно проскользнуть по небу, отодвинуть язычок и упереться в заднюю стенку. И в такт вдохам и выдохам начал двигать шеей, позволяя члену Тони словно поршню ходить у него во рту. И чем быстрее дышал Тони, тем чаще сглатывал Локи.  
  
Почувствовав, как напряглись яички у него под подбородком и задрожали бедра под ладонями, он снова замер, лукаво усмехаясь в ответ на недовольное бормотание так до сих пор и не проснувшегося Тони. Не то чтобы колдовство Локи, использованное в гостиной, продолжало действовать. Просто Тони настолько нравился его сон, что Локи был не в силах отказать ему в возможности досмотреть его до конца. И как бы ни хотелось Локи знать, что именно или, вернее, кто именно снится Тони в такие минуты, он предпочитал никогда не спрашивать, делая вид, что ему совсем не интересно и не важно. И не пытаться уловить в путанице судорожных вдохов и выдохов собственное имя и едва слышное «люблю».  
  
— Лоооки, — отчётливо пробормотал Тони на выдохе, заставляя сердце Локи сбиться с ритма. Вслед за собственным именем, услышанным наяву, где-то на задворках сознания Локи, внезапно всплыло сбивчивое «Баки», раз за разом произносимое хриплым возбужденным шепотом связанного с Локи силой заклинания Роджерса. Видимо у Капитана, наконец-то, сорвало тормоза, позволив всему, что было на душе, выплеснуться наружу. И сила чувств Роджерса была настолько велика, что сумела пробить защитный барьер мага, делая воздействие обоюдным. Только тогда, опаленный чужими эмоциями, Локи позволил себе обратить внимание на собственные желания, почувствовав, как требовательно сжимаются мышцы влагалища, трепеща в ожидании. Локи, выпустив член Тони изо рта, оседлал его бедра и застонал от восторга, ощущая столь нужное сейчас давление и заполненность.  
  
Тони дернулся, распахивая глаза, и Локи прогнулся, наклоняясь к нему за первым, самым сладким поцелуем.  
— Ты слышал… — прошептал Тони, когда смог немного отдышаться. Локи кивнул, не собираясь спорить. Тони был гением во всем, и ему ничего не стоило сложить два и два. — Я все равно…  
— Шшш, молчи, — предупреждающе накрыл ладонью его губы Локи, — я хотел этого сам.  
— Ты такой красивый. Красивая, — ладони Тони взметнулись вверх, к вызывающе торчащим соскам, к упругим холмикам грудей, скользнули к узкой талии и наконец собственнически устроились на бедрах.  
— Я могу быть таким всегда, стоит тебе только захотеть. — Локи перехватил запястья Тони, боясь кончить только от этих благоговейных касаний.  
— Тогда мне придется снова начать конструировать оружие. Чтобы было чем отгонять твоих поклонников и избавляться от конкурентов, — невесело усмехнулся Тони.  
— Глупый смертный, — нежно улыбнулся Локи, — никаких конкурентов. Только ты.  
— Тогда тем более. Я эгоист. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то видел тебя таким. Только для меня. Можно?  
— Только для тебя, — согласился Локи, начиная двигаться на члене Тони, — Только для тебя. Расслабься, закрой глаза, я хочу все сделать сам.  
— Расслабишься тут, как же, — пробурчал Тони, но послушно постарался обмякнуть на подушках, любуясь Локи сквозь ресницы. Впрочем, руки Тони не подумал убирать, нежно оглаживая бедра Локи и рисуя абстрактные фигуры на его коленках.  
  
— Сними футболку, — попросил Локи, — я хочу видеть тебя всего.  
  
Тони послушно потянул футболку вверх, и совсем не вина Локи, что его запястья почему-то оказались перекручены ею, каким-то таинственным образом зацепившись за спинку кровати.  
  
— Эй, так нечестно! — не очень убедительно возмутился Тони. Вообще-то после плена и тех нескольких раз, когда он оказывался под завалами в костюме, Тони не сильно жаловал игры, связанные с ограничением подвижности. Так что вряд ли в ближайшем будущем Локи светило исполнение давней мечты: полюбоваться обнаженным, беспомощным в попытке скрыть свои плотские желания, связанным по всем правилам любовного искусства Тони. Но, судя по тому, как реагировало тело Тони, когда удерживал его Локи, не стоило отказываться от надежды совсем.  
  
Вот и сейчас Тони немного поерзал для приличия, убедился что футболка нигде не передавливает и не натирает, а потом наконец-то расслабился по-настоящему, позволяя Локи делать так, как хотелось ему. Задавать темп. Подниматься и опускаться. Ощущать, как удовольствие бьется внутри ставшего внезапно таким чувствительным тела, комком застревая в хрипах судорожно сжимающегося горла. Принимать и отдавать, рассыпаться миллиардами осколков и быть собранным вновь. Знать, что больше не одинок. И никогда не будешь снова, даже если все время мира навсегда застынет в любимых карих глазах. Наконец упасть на грудь Тони, чувствуя, как внутри к собственному оргазму примешивается жгучее удовольствие Роджерса и наслаждаться нежными, ласковыми прикосновениями, ощущая, как опадает внутри член Тони и горячее сочится, пачкая бедра.  
  
Надо бы было пойти в душ, но Тони так сладко сопел ему в ухо, что Локи мысленно махнул рукой, позволяя еще несколько минут блаженного забытья. Тело постепенно снова становилось привычным, мужским. И вместе с вернувшимся членом возвратилось и желание. Локи отстраненно подумал, что в таком коротком перерыве, возможно, виновата и его добровольная связь с Роджерсом. Суперсыворотка, помноженная на долгое воздержание, по всей видимости, привели к тому, что только кончив, Роджерс хотел еще. Отметив про себя необходимость подробнее изучить интересный обратный эффект заклинания, желательно экспериментальным путем и вместе с Тони, Локи решил, что второй раунд, с игрой в противоположные ворота, не помешает ни ему, ни Тони. Ну и Роджерс тоже должен прочувствовать все на своей шкуре, иначе в чем смысл наказания, если жертве не дать возможность ознакомиться со всеми возможными последствиями неосторожно произнесенных слов?  
  
Он поднял голову и хмыкнул. Тони, вымотавшись за предыдущие несколько дней, снова крепко спал, и Локи не решился будить его еще раз. Во всяком случае, не сию секунду. Вместо этого он прошептал несколько слов, позволяющих очистить кожу магическим путем, и, накрыв их с Тони одеялом, движением век погасил свет в спальне.  
  
Утро встретило Локи никуда не девшейся эрекцией и теплым тюбиком со смазкой, которую Тони, сбежавший в ванную, предусмотрительно вложил в его ладонь. Проверив, что заклинание связи между ним и Роджерсом сошло на нет, Локи дождался взъерошенного, восхитительно горячего Тони и начал их утро так, как хотелось им обоим. С неторопливой подготовкой Тони. С дразнящими прикосновениями к его простате. С бесстыдными шлепками плоти о плоть. С «да-да-детка-глубже-вот-так-еще». С бордовым засосом на шее Тони. И с совместным душем после.  
  
Когда они наконец-то выбрались в общую кухню, было далеко за двенадцать. Никого из Мстителей там не было, за исключением Роджерса, который сидел за накрытым столом и меланхолично пережевывал бутерброд. Мыслями он явно находился где-то очень далеко от башни.  
  
— Эмм… Стив, доброе утро, — неловко поздоровался Тони, видимо, вспомнив их вчерашний разговор. Он уже открыл было рот снова, готовясь опять отстаивать свою точку зрения и защищать собственные отношения, когда Стив вздрогнул, словно только заметил их, закашлялся, поперхнувшись, и тем самым сбил весь боевой настрой Тони. После нескольких секунд суеты, во время которой Тони одновременно пытался вызвать девять-один-один, постучать Стива по спине, поднять его руки вверх и напоить водой, Локи сдался и взмахом руки прекратил все это безобразие, заставив застрявший кусочек выскочить из гортани наружу.  
  
Некоторое время Стив недоуменно разглядывал Локи, словно совершенное им сию секунду колдовство было чем-то, что абсолютно не укладывалось в здравый смысл Капитана Америка. Потом он перевел взгляд на Тони, внимательно оглядел его с ног до головы, непроизвольно задержав внимание на засосе, вздохнул и сипло произнес:  
— Привет, Тони, Локи. По вчерашнему инциденту. Я… Я был неправ. Извини, Тони, не хотел тебя расстраивать.  
— Нет проблем, Кэп, — недоуменно произнес Тони, кинув быстрый подозрительный взгляд на Локи. — Дружеские обнимашки? — и он потянулся к роджеровской груди.  
— Нет! — Стив отпрянул от Тони настолько резво, что чуть было не опрокинул стол. — Я… У меня… Футболка грязная! — наконец нашелся он и стремглав вылетел с кухни. Локи с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не ухмыльнуться ему вслед, внезапно вспомнив, что некоторые ощущения от женского тела проходят далеко не сразу. В частности, чувство, что у тебя есть грудь. А то, что у Стива это чувство могло быть просто огромным, как и все в его суперсывороточном теле, он даже не сомневался.  
  
— Чего это с ним, а? Локи Лафейсон, ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать, ммм?  
  
Локи хитро улыбнулся Тони и, прижав к стене, горячо поцеловал, заставляя на время забыть обо всем. Однажды он обязательно признается Тони в фокусе, который провернул с Роджерсом, и попытается выяснить, кто этот «Баки», но это точно будет не сегодня. У Локи была своя, восхитительная личная жизнь, и он не собирался лезть в чужую. Во всяком случае — пока.


End file.
